Database File 060
ACCESSING DATABASE... WELCOME TO THE DATABASE WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? > /open 061Logs PLEASE ENTER PASSCODE > ******** OPENING FILE... ---- LOG 1 "It is Saturday...January 28th, 2015. We've began doing daily logs because staff is worried my mental health may be deteriorating since the incident a few weeks back. Granted, the existence of other universes is a very big shock, however I do hardly understand the effects it may have had on my mental health. In any event we have instituted these logs to last about three weeks, from there...well, we'll see. This is bedrockperson, signing off." LOG 2 "Sunday, January 29th. Um, nothing really changed today. Maybe some antics, uh...an employee was referred to HR for threatening to "slap someone with his dick". I don't remember his name, maybe it was ME! HA!" LOG 3 "Monday, Jan. 'turty' 'Turty'? Is that what I just said? Hm, in any event we're getting some work done on my interdimensional device. Pretty cool? Pretty cool. Pam's been busting my ass to get out of the office more which I get but...I mean you know. Can't really say more because that's my personal life and I'm supposed to be sending these tapes in at the end of the three weeks. So...fuck you?" LOG 4 "Tuesday February 1st. The thought occurs to me I should probably be more professional when dealing with these matters, considering my mental health is under serious investigation. So, as for the more incompetent behavior, I'm happy to report that going forward I'll be on my best behavior. Is Game of Thrones on tonight? I'm gonna go see if Game of Thrones is on tonight, uh, end log?" LOG 5 "Feb 2nd. Turns out Thrones ain't on til April, damn. Pam loves it, I do too. Lot of flaccid cocks and incest going on though, which by all means I enjoy! Yeah, that's right. I'm weird." LOG 6 "Sunday, February 8th. I lost the camera for almost a week. No new thoughts...oh! Uhm, we're making super progress on the device, we made a test run today and we fucked up royally. The guy jumped back through the portal as soon as he entered it and started screaming about zombies and skeletons. I suppose we should send in a drone or...something. I guess." LOG 7 "Monday, Feb 9. Yeah, sent in the drone, somehow it got blown up. Sent in another drone, it got blown up too. I think we're just gonna blacklist the dimension until we can gather more info efficiently...er. Yeah, efficientlyer. Is that a word? You know what fuck it, it's a word now!" LOG 8 "Tuesday, Feb. 10th. Had an odd dream last night, this weird thing with a bulbous head appears before me. It...it tries to tell me something, but then it just fades away." LOG 9 "Thursday, Feb. 12th. I keep having the same dream, but each night, it gets clearer. Today, the thing said, 'There's nothing left. The world is upside down. Things aren't gonna get better, they're gonna get worse.' So...more on that later." LOG 10 "Thursday Feb. 19th. Yeah I know, it's been a week. I went out with my family and decided fuck the logs. Interesting shit went down today! Okay, so get this: There was an intruder in the compound! Not that weird right, just some random schmo? Amazingly, this guy, in like five seconds mind you, got up to the security camera, destroyed them, and escaped somehow! Either we got a tunnel somewhere or Jesse Owens has been reborn, cuz we found not one iota of him anywhere." LOG 11 (Video feed opens with heavy muffled breathing and something large obstructing the camera. After approximately six minutes, bedrockperson is heard entering the room) "Do do do...wait, what the fuck?!" (There are sounds of shuffling as the obstruction quickly backs away from the camera, revealing itself to be a large man wearing a Soviet GP-5 gas mask. The figure quickly glides towards bedrockperson in the open doorway) "OH FUCK! GET SECURITY! GET SECURIT--" LOG 12 pills...stopped working... clinical trials a failure... sleepwalking's increased... sightings of oh-six-one increased as well... date... march...fourteenth...twenty-fifteen... uh... make me sleep... thought that went with out saying... need help can't stay in wonderland anymore turns out... there really is a god...and he must foresake us LOG 13 "It was in my dream today. Fuck it, it's uh..March 22nd. Yeah I know, long time. I've been in pysch getting evaluated every five seconds. Yesterday I jumped dimensions, and it followed me somehow. It attacked my peers there, they got hurt bad. Today, it was in my dream, like I said. I was in a chair, strapped up. It hobbled towards me and growled, it pulled out a knife and removed my mask. It cut out my eyes...and when I woke up he was standing over me in the dark. I won't lie, I fucking pissed myself. I'm not sleeping in that room without a light. I've uh...I've stopped going home. Pam is worried sick, the only time she sees me is during her shifts. She understands though, thank God." LOG 14 "March 24th. It was in my chamber last night. All we got at the moment, it was in my chamber and then it wasn't. Here's the thing: when it saw it was being recorded on camera, it flipped out. I assume whoever this guy is, his whole motif is that he is unseen, like a ninja: he leaves no trace. Even if there are witnesses, there is no record of him truly being there. With cameras, we can catch him, we can observe him. He doesn't like that. Whoever this man is doesn't seem to possess normal, stable mental capabilities, his reaction to the camera wasn't just one of frustration, it was one of complete distress. Maybe, a lot of cameras and a lot of witnesses in one place, we could scare him off." LOG 15 "He's taken everything from me." LOG 16 "She's dead. They're all dead. Hundreds dead, all at once. I saw a man, he jumped in front of...who I guess was his friend? It fucking grabbed his neck...and squeezed...at first I saw his eye buldge then...oh god (sob) I didn't look but...it sounded like a watermelon!" LOG 17 "Hahahaha, whoo! Okay okay okay! So um...someone took the bullets out of all my guns! HA! THEY'RE GONE! I..haha! I don't know how! They just...hahaha, they just ARE! Every fucking gun I pick up, HA, NO BULLETS! God, if Brannigan don't come through I don't know what I'll do." LOG 18 "Havin' the dream again...haha, oh and he's everywhere now...see him all the time, behind my back, just watching me...(chortle) okay, so the dream. that weird thing with the head? well, there's a whole commune of 'em now. they pinned me down and took out the mask the thing wears...two of them held me down while another two began to sow the mask onto my face...I flailed around, but it was no use, my eyes rolled in the back of my head because of the pain...couldn't wake up, couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up...after the mask was melded onto my flesh they began sowing my legs together, then my arms, the horrific feeling of a needle puncturing your legs and pulling them in, rupturing your achilles tendons and tying them together resonated throughout my entire body. I tried to scream but the mask was pressed so tightly against my face that it was my new face... and my new face had no mouth!" LOG 19 "It tells me there is beauty in my suffering. I've found something extraordinary. We are gods, he and I. I find I can do so many new things. It won't matter." LOG 20 (The log consists of no dialogue. Log begins with bedrockperson sitting at a table in the center of the room. After approximately three minutes he begins banging his head on the tabletop. This continues with increasing fervency for about 5 minutes, after which a considerable amount of blood is seen pooling on the table. Subsequently numerous suited men are seen breaking in and forcibly removing bedrockperson from the situation, before injecting him with a sedative.) LOG 21 "Date...um...April 22nd, 2015. Things are...still horrible. It hasn't gotten any better, it really hasn't. Situation itself has actually gotten worse, though the meds have helped immensely, so at the very least I think I'm ready to go out again. I'm hoping dimensions again. I have to put on a straight face." LOG 22? "Hahahahaha! Ha, ha, HA! Well, WELL! WE FIGURED IT OUT! GUESS I FINALLY KNOW WHO THE GASCOT IS! BAHAAHAHA! Oh my!! The date? FEBRUARY 19TH! LORDY LORDY ME, HOW DID WE GET FROM APRIL TO FEBRUARY? HA, BEST PART IS I DON'T ACTUALLY REMEMBER! Every five seconds there's something new popping into my head. Something wrong, confabulated! Totally fabricated! Oh, oh, oh! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! I barely remember who I even am anymore!! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL? Oh, but this...this gives me clarity! (a GP-5 gas mask is brought into view) This is here to let me know, 'shh, everything's gonna be JUST DANDY!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. OH! OH! SHHHH, we can't ruin the surprise now!" (sounds of a door opening) do do do, wait...what the fuck?! ---- end logs Category:Database Files